Star Wars the Clone Wars: Romantic Season
by smuggler5
Summary: See your favorite Clone Wars characters on a night of romance, tension, and of course hilarity. Will Yoda find a date? Will Rex and Ahsoka stay together? Find out in this entertaining romantic comedy from the creators of Clone Wars: The Alternate Episode.


Star Wars the Clone Wars: Romantic Season

_My little sister came up with this, I wrote it out for her (like an editor) and added some parts, and my little brother also helped. Just a fun little piece. Get ready for some real romance... Enjoy._

Padme and Anakin go to Golden Corral, Obi Wan and Ventress go to Burger King, Rex and Ahsoka go to McDonalds, and Mace Windu and Luminara go to the club. Yoda and himself sitting at home, poor little guy. Ahsoka and Rex share a McFlurry.

"So when are we gonna go kill some evil guys?" Ahsoka asked. Then her phone rang. "Oh wait, I got a text message!". Her ringtone went something like this: 'I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world! Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, change me anywhere! Imagination, life is your creation!'. The message was from Anakin. it said: 'Meet us at Golden Corral'.

Ventress and Obi Wan were at Burger King. After they went to Burger King and got a large burger, Obi Wan dropped her off at her house. She turned around, and before he knew it, she started crying. He said "Why are you crying, my dear?"

"Because I have to leave you."

"Don't fret my darling, I will see you tomorrow." He consoled her as she turned back around, and smooched him! "Mmm..." (kissing noises). She went inside and blew him a kiss. He caught it and told her 'I love you' as he drove away.

Ahsoka and Rex drove to Golden Corral after receiving Anakin's message to meet them there. Rex was in the driver's seat, and Ahsoka, with a small frown, sat in the passenger seat next to him.

"Are you okay Toots?" Rex asked.

"Yeah I'm just a little upset." Ahsoka replied.

"Because we had to end our date early?"

"No," Ahsoka said sadly, "but that too."

"Then why?" Rex inquired.

"Because we haven't kissed ever!"

"Hey, I'll kiss you if you want. Anything to keep you happy."

"So you don't really mean this kiss? You're just gonna do it to shut me up? You're supposed to kiss me out of love!"

"No, that's not what I meant, I love you very much, I just wasn't sure if you were ready for that, Toots."

"Stop by 7-Eleven." She pointed to a 7-Eleven store ahead of them.

"For what?"

"You'll see."

Padme and Anakin are at the Golden Corral waiting, rather impatiently, for Ahsoka and Rex. They were thinking of kissing each other.

"Now where could they be?" She wondered out loud.

"Wait my love, they'll show up soon." Meanwhile, Mace and Luminara where chillin' at the club with Aayla Secura and Kitt Fisto. Actually, Luminara and Aayla were two of the dancers.

"Whooo! Whoo hoo! Shake that booty!" Mace rooted at his date, Luminara, who was dancing in a revealing and attractive outfit. He took a gulp from his martini glass, then tossed a folded wad of money from in between his fingers, which Luminara picked up, in a rather suggestive manner, then continued to dance. If any one on the Jedi council were to know that she was doing this, she would most certainly be in trouble.

Obi Wan entered his house. He stares at the phone for a few seconds, then hastily, he grabs the phone and makes a call to Ventress.

"I love you my dear! We must go on another date, shall we?" He poured his feelings to her.

"Yes my sweet, we must, but when?"

"Now, I'll pick you up, get ready!"

Ahsoka and Rex stopped at 7-Eleven.

"So what do you need Toots?" Rex asked her.

"I need to get a smoothie. Oh, and a Clone Wars Adventures card."

"You play Clone Wars Adventures?"

"Yeah, it's pretty fun. I gotta load up on some station cash." She smiled. She goes in the store and comes back with a smoothie and her card. "Mmm, this smoothie's good. You've been so nice to me Rex."

"I love ya Toots." He told her.

"I"m sorry I gotta tell you this Rex." Ahsoka told him with her head down.

"Tell me what?"

"Its over." Ahsoka said, walking away toward Golden Corral. Confusion fell on Rex's face.

"What!"

"Yep."

"I can't lose you, you're like the hottest person I've ever seen!" Rex seemed to be begging her to come back. A grin came across Ahsoka's face.

"Gotcha."

"Aaugh!" Rex yelled, then he drove off and left Ahsoka in his frustration. Ahsoka cried and cried for two and a half minutes, until Rex came back and honked his horn at her: 'Honk-Hooonk!'. The horn seemed to mock her, so she went over to the driver side of the car. When she did, Rex rolled down the window and grinned at her.

"Gotcha." Ahsoka was angry and relieved at the same time.

"You jerk!" She beat on him playfully through the window. Rex laughed.

"That's what you get." he continued to laughed. When Ahsoka got into the car, she looked at Rex, kissed him on the cheek, and when she was done, she playfully punched him in the face. Ahsoka's phone rang. "Hey, Anakin sent me another message." The message read: 'Hey, why aren't u here yet? me & Padme wanna kiss each other.'

Padme and Anakin are at Golden Corral.

"Annie! I've been waiting thirty minutes! I am fed up, I'm going home!"

"Wait Toots, um, they'll be here in five seconds!"

"Okay, I'm counting."

"No, not literally!"

"One, two, three, four, five!"

"We're here!" Ahsoka and Rex said cheerfully as they were walking in.

"Finally!" Padme grabbed Anakin's face and smooched him. Ahsoka looks at Padme with a weird face.

"What? I really wanted to kiss him."

"Why'd you wait for us to do it."

"Because, I want all of us to be together, and besides, you guy's haven't kissed yet, why not?" Ahsoka hesitated.

"Uh, I need to powder my nose." She answered. She went to the bathroom and puked because she was so nervous and didn't know what to do. Rex was standing at the entrance of the ladies bathroom waiting for Ahsoka. She came out looking very sick and very different from when she went in.

Obi Wan and Ventress are out again for tonight. Ventress was very excited when he showed up at her house.

"May I come in, my dear?"

"Yes, anything for you my hero."

"Oh, I retired all of that years ago." After he said that, Ventress went towards her room with a purple top on, and came out with just a bra. Obi Wan was so shocked by her foward behavior, but not displeased. They went into her room together, closing the door only halfway. They shut all the windows and made sure there was no way anyone could look in.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, my love?" Obi Wan asked with a sly grin on his face.

"Exactly." she smiled. The door was halfway open, and from the halfway view into the room, Ventress' skirt could be seen flying out of the room, along with Obi Wan's shirt.

Mace and Luminara are at the club. Luminara stepped off the stage and onto Windu's table with a skirt on. Mace attempts to look under her very short and translucent skirt. Luminara did not mind one bit, in fact she was enjoying it.

"Mm! Shake that badonka-donk!" Mace cheered. Luminara then proceeds to shake her butt faster and harder. Mace used his force vision to see through her clothes and look at certain things.

"Ooh, I didn't know she wasn't wearing underwear!" Mace stuck his tongue out like a dog and his eyes widened to see more. "She looks good!" While that was going on, Aayla jumped down and made out with Kitt Fisto while sitting on his lap.

Anakin, Padme, Ahsoka, and Rex are chillin' at Golden Corral.

"What's wrong babe? You look like you just threw up." Rex inquired.

"Because I just did." She said.

"Why? Are you feeling sick?"

"I-I didn't know what to do when Padme asked about us."

"Why didn't you just kiss me?"

"I don't know, I don't know why I'm nervous either. Besides, why would I wanna kiss you there when I can kiss you here, alone." Ahsoka grabbed Rex's face and kissed him for a minute. Thankfully, she remembered to rinse out her mouth after puking.

"So you're happy now?" Rex asked her.

"Yes, yes I am." Ahsoka replied dreamily. They went back to the table and told Padme and Anakin that they had kissed.

"So which one of you went into who's bathroom?" Anakin grinned.

"No no no! It was outta the bathroom!" Ahsoka and Rex said defensively, their words overlapping so that what they said was barely understood.

Obi Wan and Ventress are having a romantic time in her room. What they did not notice was that a holographic image of Count Dooku appeared on her holoprojector.

"Whoa ho ho!" Dooku said. "Camera droid! Get over here!" As soon as he called, a battle droid with a camera duct-taped to its neck where the head was supposed to be walked awkwardly into the hologram.

"Is that Mistress having relations with that jedi that sliced my real head off years ago?" The droid asked.

"I say we put this on Spacebook." Dooku said.

"Wow, that jedi is shiny!" The droid commented.

"So is my apprentice." Dooku said with a sly grin. Soon, a hologram of Darth Sidious appeared in front of Dooku.

"Dooku." Said Sidious.

"Master, I am just recording something." Dooku replied.

"Are you recording another one of those kid videos where you-"

"No no, I'm filming this" Dooku pointed at the hologram of Ventress and Obi Wan. Sidious turned around and saw the surprising images. He stared smiling sinisterly, and chuckled.

Yoda and himself are at home on the computer. He was logged in to Spacebook.

"Ooh, having relations, Obi Wan and Ventress are." He smirked. Yoda was watching the video streaming live from the camera droid.

Padme, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex are at Golden Corral. Ahsoka and Rex began to eat at the table. Padme eats like a Gundart because she is so hungry.

"Padme's eating like a Gundart." Rex whispered to Ahsoka.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Ahsoka responded to Rex talking with his mouth full of food. He swallowed.

"Sorry." Rex apologized. Anakin, Rex, and Ahsoka then get up to get more food and drink.

"Get more Bantha ribs for me Annie!" Padme said. The trio came back to leave their food, then left again to go to the bathroom, leaving hungry Padme alone with all their food. She of course ate all their food, eating and eating until Anakin came back and said:

"Padme, you look like you're gonna blow up with food."

"Oh no I'm not, I just have to use the bathroom." Padme said, feeling a little sick and hurt in the stomach, but she would not say a word about it. She went to the bathroom while the rest of the group came back and ate, or at least wanted to eat.

Mace and Luminara are at the club. The music was thumping and the party was pumping. Mace and Kitt create a brief light show by igniting their lightsabers and twirling them, much to the amusement of the rest of the clubgoers. Mace was dancing with Luminara among the crowd of dancers at the club. As part of her dancing, she turns around and rubs her butt against Mace. Mace smiles. Clubgoers around them started throwing money for more.

Obi Wan and Ventress are at Ventress' house. Obi Wan stands on the bed in front of Ventress. He is not wearing any clothes. The only piece of clothing he wears is a red headband. Why he was wearing a headband at this moment in time no one knew.

"We need to stop for now." Obi Wan said.

"Why?" Ventress replied.

"Because first, I need to put on my fresh breath spray."

"Oh, I like that." Ventress raised an eyebrow. Then, she pounced on Obi Wan.

Ahsoka and Rex are at the Golden Corral with Anakin and Padme. Upon seeing her empty plate, Ahsoka went to the buffet area to get more food. Surprisingly, she got three chimichangas, even though she was on a diet. She ate two of them before she even arrived at the table, so she appeared to have had only one chimichanga to eat. When she arrived at the table, Rex reminds her that she was on a diet.

"You're on a diet Toots, aren't 'cha?" Rex said to Ahsoka.

"Oh, I forgot." Ahsoka replied sheepishly.

"How come you're on a diet? You're not fat." Padme inquired.

"Yeah, but I don't wanna get fat." Ahsoka replied.

"Aren't you a little young to be on a diet?" Padme asked.

"Maybe, but it's nothing drastic, just wanna stay fit, that's all." After Ahsoka justified her being on a diet, she ate her chimichanga.

"(gasp)" Ahsoka gasped.

"What's wrong, Toots?" Rex immediately replied.

"Uh, uh, I got to-got to-got to-"

Burrrrrnnh! Everyone gasped at the noise that erupted.

"What was that Ahsoka?" Rex shouted, rather rudely. Padme's face immediately turned green from the smell.

"Ahsoka farted!" Anakin shouted with enthusiasm. Ahsoka stood up and ran to the bathroom crying, farting with each step. Everyone in the restaurant burst out laughing. Padme's face returned to normal, and she ran after Ahsoka to console her, although she was laughing as she ran.

Mace and Luminara are at the club. They've had enough clubbing for tonight, so they both get ready to go home. They tell their friends Aayla and Kitt goodbye.

"Yo, I'm beat, Imma go home with my girl." Mace told Kitt.

"Good luck mon." Kitt grinned, because he knew what Mace and Luminara were going to do next.

Luminara takes a ride with Mace, and he drives to his house. After getting inside, Luminara quickly found Mace's room. She then proceeded to take off her clothes. Mace walked into the room, without any clothes on except for a leopard print thong. Luminara and Mace quickly got on with things underneath the sheets...

Obi Wan and Ventress are at Ventress' house geting very comfortable with each other. Then they both fell off the bed, but that did not stop them from smooching each other. Just then, Qui-Gon walked in the room.

"Master?" Obi Wan was astonished.

"Obi Wan, You've found yourself a lover?" Qui-Gon inquired suspiciously.

"Yes master, I have. Her name is Ventress."

"I thought this was against the jedi code." Qui-Gon thought out loud.

"Uh..." Obi Wan was stuck. He did not know how to respond to his master's reminder of the jedi rule he was transgressing against. Qui-Gon stroked his beard as he pondered for a second. He then put his hands up in the air and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, rules are meant to be broken!" He concluded enthusiastically.

"Nice." Obi Wan added, after which he continued smooching his girlfriend.

Anakin and Padme are at the Golden Corral with Ahsoka and Rex. Anakin and Rex are laughing their butts off at the table. Anakin fell out of his chair from laughing so much. Padme and Ahsoka are talking in the bathroom.

"Ahsoka, come out of there!" Padme pleaded to Ahsoka through the bathroom stall. "Please Ahsoka, stop crying." Ahsoka cried so much, that her mascara was running down her face. She stomped out of the bathroom and all the way back to the table. Then she pulled Rex by the ear all the way out of the restaurant.

"We're going home!" Ahsoka demanded angrily. Ahsoka and Rex got seated in the car. She did not lay one eye on Rex. Instead, she glared out of the window as he started the car and pulled out. Rex got a call from Anakin on his cell phone while he was driving on the road.

"What's up?" Rex answered.

"Hey dude, have you gotten in bed with her yet? Because I know you were talking about how desperate she is! Or how you were gonna dump her for Barriss Offee!" Anakin's voice blasted out loud, because to his own horror, Rex forgot to turn off the speakerphone setting. Having heard Anakin loud and clear, Ahsoka's tentacles whipped around as she turned angrily towards Rex. She punched him in the face with little hesitation. As a result, Rex lost control of the wheel. The car swerved, then spun out of control, and after hitting a few cars along the way, it crashed through the main entrance of a nearby Walmart.

"You were gonna dump me for my best friend?" Ahsoka exploded. "You jerk! You know what? You're not gonna dump me, I'm gonna dump you!" She opened the car door and stepped out angrily. "Goodbye Rex!" She slammed the door, causing more glass to shatter onto the tile floor. She walked away from the crash scene with minor injuries as Rex sat there flabergasted by the whole scenario. Rex suffered similar injuries from the crash; just like Ahsoka, he had minor cuts and bruises, and slightly torn clothes, except he was punched in the face, and she was not. Anakin was still on the phone, wondering out loud what all the commotion was about. Just then, Rex picked up his phone.

"I'll call you later." He told Anakin, then hung up.

Ahsoka is at the front door of her apartment. In all her frustration, she forgot that she was living with Rex. She also forgot that Rex had the key to unlock the door, although she remembered that she could open the door without the key by using the Force, so that was what she did.

Mace and Luminara are at Mace's house. Smooth jazz was playing softly in Mace's bedroom. they stopped kissing when her cell phone rang. Shaak Ti had sent her a message. It read: 'We have business to do. come quick.' After receiving the message, Luminara got dressed and ended her evening with Mace with a goodnight kiss.

Obi Wan and Ventress are at Obi Wan's house. They ignored the knocks that came from the front door. Some of Ventress' Nightsisters were at the door while they were still smooching on the floor. After five minutes, the ladies knocked down the door and found Ventress on the ground with Obi Wan.

"Ventress, we have work to do, and you are kissing a jedi?" One Nightsister said out loud.

"It's not what it looks like!" Ventress lied defensively, "I was trying to defeat him, but he kissed me, and then I liked it." She added the last part rather sheepishly.

"No way! Silri's dating Qui-Gon!" Obi Wan's eyes widened with surprise when he heard that his Jedi master was dating a Nightsister himself. Qui-Gon shrugged his shoulders.

"It's true." Qui-Gon admitted. Ventress kissed Obi Wan on the lips. She stood up to leave with the rest of the Nightsisters.

"Goodbye my love, I'll see you tomorrow." She told Obi Wan. Ventress left her house, leaving Obi Wan with Qui-Gon.

"Are you going home now?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Master, how did you get here?" Obi Wan asked, still bewildered by the fact that his master had appeared, and of all times and places too!

Anakin and Padme are now at home. Anakin got a call from Rex over the phone.

"Hey, what's up?" Anakin asked.

"I told you I'd call back." Rex answered.

"Oh yeah, what happened back there?"

"Well, Ahsoka heard what you said, and she got really mad."

"No way, how did she hear? Was your phone on speaker or something?"

"It was."

"Aw, man, she didn't break up with you, did she? I was only kidding about all that stuff."

"No, she didn't break up with me, she dumped me."

"Oh, that sucks, what are you gonna do now?"

"I dunno, I guess try to win her back."

Rex drove up in his broken, beat-up car to the apartment building he lives in. He noticed clothes and other objects being tossed out of a window. He went out of his car to take a closer look.

"Wait a minute, those look like my clothes." Then he saw a pair of pants fly out. "Those look like my romantic pants! Wait, those are my romantic pants! They still have the price tag on them! Ahsoka!" Just then, he was hit in the head by his own combat helmet. "Aaugh! Ahsoka! Not this time!" He dodged more objects that were coming down. He ran up the stairs and opened the door. He went to his room and found an angry Ahsoka throwing his stuff out the window. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him.

"What are you doing?" Rex yelled.

"Get your hands off me!" Ahsoka slapped Rex as hard as she could.

"Ouuch!" Rex was now on the floor. She looked at him with an angry face.

"You are the most ungrateful boyfriend I've ever met!"

"How am I ungrateful?"

"You were gonna dump me like trash!"

"Ahsoka, do you really believe what Anakin said? He was only kidding, it was all a joke."

"Why would you joke about something like that?" Ahsoka became less volatile; her attitude sobered a bit, but she was not entirely ready to believe him. "Didn't you love me at all?"

"Ahsoka, I didn't make those jokes."

"Oh, you wanna blame it on my master? Grow up."

"Please Ahsoka, trust me, I love you." After he said that, she noticed that something had fallen out of his pocket, most likely when she slapped him. She picked it up; it was a box, a small, black, fuzzy box. She opened it and found a ring inside.

"What is this?" She asked curiously.

"It's an engagement ring, it was for you. I didn't have enough time to tell you."

"Wait, you were going to propose to me?"

"Well, yeah. I've been trying to propose to you all day, but I never found the right moment, until now."

Ahsoka and Rex eventually get married and will live on to experience many more adventures.

Yoda is at home. He had gotten bored with the Ventress and Obi Wan video and logged out of Spacebook a long time ago. Then he played Clone Wars Adventures until he got a call from his friend Jocasta Nu, the Chief Librarian of the Jedi Archives.

"Greetings Master Yoda, do you have any plans this evening?"

"Hmm, have plans this evening, I do not. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I have nothing to do at this hour, so would you like to go out?"

"Hmmm." Yoda pondered for a second. "Yes, go out with you, I will." Yoda smiled. He was not by himself any more.

THE END


End file.
